


This Is Us

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a bit of a bully in this one, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a new student, Jack Morrison, is introduced to Gabriel Reyes, he takes an interest in him. He does not act like any other white student he's seen before, and wants to know the truth about him.





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's title was inspired by Sick Boy by Chainsmokers. Hope you enjoy!

Gabriel leaned his head on one palm. Class was beginning to start, and he was  _ not _ looking forward to another day at school. 

As always, they started with the pledge of allegiance, something he was never looking forward to. Announcements blurred past until suddenly-

“-new transfer student!” Gabriel sat up at this, suddenly willing to listen. It was a welcome change in routine. He had someone new to assert dominance over. Hopefully they would put up a good fight. “John Morrison, come in!”

The door opened and in, in, in, came a boy with creamy skin. The skin was dotted with sprinkles of nutmeg freckles, the majority resting his cheeks and nose. The freckles were nicely offset by the faint pink dusted on by embarassment. He had glasses with red frames, and his eyes were a soulful ocean blue. His hair was like the gods had taken sunlight and spun it into thread. He was wearing a knitted blue vest on top of a soft white shirt, which hung loose on his skinny body. He had jeans that complimented his legs so perfectly. His glasses had red square frames, making his eyes look larger. The only touch of casual was his red canvas sneakers, which stood out brightly. He had his backpack on, and was hugging a book to his chest tightly. 

He finally turned to face class, with a shy smile on his face. “Hello. I’m John, but I prefer to be called Jack.” He was as soft-spoken as his appearance suggested. Gabriel knew this one was a coward and a teacher’s pet. And yet, his stomach was tied in knots at the mere sight of him. “Jack, you will sit behind Gabriel Reyes.” 

His stomach tied itself even tighter in knots. He wouldn’t be able to see the boy, but the boy would see him, and surely rat him out to the teachers if he acted off. He didn’t notice the soft pink on Jack’s face morph into a vibrant red. He was infuriated now. The teacher had surely planned this, to keep a better eye on him. He’d have to relay this to his sister. Perhaps she could dig up a few juicy bits of information as blackmail. It’d be useful in emergency situations.

Jack was currently panicking. Not only was he sitting behind the hot boy, but said hot boy was scowling at him. Not good. He tried to look as calm-well, a calm as a person can get when their face displays every emotion in high definition. His face was burning, his clothes felt too hot, and all eyes were on him. The only other thing that could go bad-

Jack’s foot suddenly caught on a desk leg and he tripped with not enough time to stop his fall. The crunch of his nose breaking was eerily audible in the classroom. Gabriel gaped at this golden boy tripping on his first day at a new school. He kept this moment, a small gold nugget of information. It would be a nice bargaining chip for his sister. The teacher ran over to Jack and attempted to comfort him. He politely refused help from the teacher as he got up. Gabriel could see the blood coming from Jack’s- was his nose always crooked? His glasses were also slightly off-kilter. The teacher looked slightly lost for awhile. When she finally came to herself, she spoke almost accusingly at the black latinx, “Gabriel Reyes! Take Jack to the Nurse’s office.” Jack’s face once again was a vibrant red.  _ Great,  _ Gabriel thought.  _ Now I have to look after some rich white kid.  _ He walked past and simply said, “Follow me.” He went out of the classroom, and didn’t hold the door open for Jack Morrison.

Jack was beginning to think he was jinxed. Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the seemingly grouchy hot latinx, though. He was getting a second chance, but Gabriel Reyes seemed angry at Jack’s own existence. Jack couldn’t stand the cold silence anymore, though, so he decided to try and break the ice. “H-hey, Gab-” The grouchy boy turned around abruptly, and Jack braced for a bruise or two. When the punches never came, he cracked his eye open. The boy was glowering at him, but wasn’t in an attacking stance. “ _ Dios, eres cobarde. _ Do you even have free will or are you a sheep in human skin? You’re so goddamn bland.” Jack got mad at that. “No! I can think for myself-” Gabriel smirked at him. “Ah, so you  **do** have emotions.” The barb was not unnoticed by Jack, but he decided to ignore it. Gabriel kept on pressing him with painful questions like, “How many cars does your family have?” “Do you always get your way?” “Bet girls wouldn’t say no to a face like that, huh, blondie?” He stayed aloof. When they finally reached the nurse’s office, Gabriel looked slightly irritated but also amused. Jack simply murmured a, “Fun talking to you,” and walked away.

Jack walked out with his bandaged nose. He plodded back to class and plopped back into the seat. He was exhausted, and he already wanted to go back to Indiana. His mom was there. Vincent was there. Maybe he’d be able to get back together with Vincent. Jack immediately shook that fantasy out of his head. Vincent was already happy with another boy. It would be selfish to ask Vincent to get back together with him after he himself had broken up with him. The only plus was the hot guy and he was a jerk. Classes seemed to drag on with no end. He could have cried aloud when the lunch bell rang. He sprinted out of class. Jack needed to be alone. 

When school ended, Gabriel was ready to board the bus. Suddenly, he saw Jack there. He was slightly surprised: didn’t white people have cars? Was he poor? No, he could afford glasses and his clothes weren’t full of holes. So why? 

Jack sat on the seats at the front of the bus. He’d at least have protection from bullies under a teacher’s watchful eye. He hugged his books to his chest and waited for the bus to start moving. He would need his strength for home. He held his tongue when kids began kicking the back of his seat.

Gabriel saw Jack draw into himself and stay curled up. This boy really was an enigma. “Hola, Gabriel.” When he heard the voice of his sister, he smiled in relief. “Olivia. I need you.” She sat down and smiled. “¿Ese gringo? Relax. I’m already researching him. My price, however…” Gabriel smiled. “Easy. Guess who saw him trip and break his nose.” Olivia smirked. “I know about it, but only watered-down gossip. A first person account would be helpful.” Gabriel gave a shit-eating grin and talked about how the golden boy had tripped over his own feet. Olivia shushed him when they got to their stop. She then hissed, “¡Mires!” Jack was also getting off at the same stop. “Que interesante…” Gabriel whispered. They now had another way to keep track of him.

Jack could feel the latinxs’ eyes on him. He gulped. Judging by the hot guy’s personality, they were probably looking for ways to pick on him. He got off the bus quickly and hustled towards the ‘white’ part of the neighborhood. He’d probably lose them later on.

Gabriel and Olivia watched Jack walk home. He looked strangely dejected and resigned. “Ah, momma’s not gonna be very happy to see him like this.” Gabriel gulped. Had picking on him been a bad idea? “He almost looks ashamed,” Gabriel remarked. “Ashamed that he couldn’t handle it himself, perhaps.” Gabriel mulled over this for the rest of the day, even when he was doing homework. The blonde boy invaded his dreams. He just was curled up in a ball, waiting for something. Gabriel didn’t think it was something good.

Jack opened the door with his keys. His dad wasn’t home, that was good. He didn’t feel like facing him after his first day in a new school. He went to his room and took his books out, starting on his homework. He tried to ignore the churning fear in his gut. When his father got home, they didn’t talk much, except for a few remarks on his nose. He was glad for that. Jack went to sleep dreaming of the hot latinx boy, and kisses pressed to his neck. 


End file.
